


Balloon Ride

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Balloon Ride

You were wondering for weeks why Michael was so excited about seeing a balloon exhibit. You liked balloon animals and those pretty star balloons they had at the store but come on, an entire exhibit about balloons?  _Yawn._ Michael picked you up at your place and you drove over to the museum. “Uh, Mikey, why don’t we do something else today? I mean, I’m sure there will be more interesting exhibits.”

He frowned, “but it’s an interactive exhibit! It’ll be so fun!”

You pulled up to the museum, “Michael Gordon Clifford-”

“Whoa, what’s with the middle and last name!” he shouted.

“Michael Gordon Clifford, did you happen to mean the HOT AIR BALLOON EXHIBIT?”

He giggled and pointed at the sign in front of the museum, “well, what do you know, HOT AIR balloon, my bad, I must have misread the website!”

You stared at him and waited for him to apologize. He knew you didn’t like heights but he decided on this anyway. He thought it’d be romantic, you thought he was being mean. You decided to stay quiet and not speak to him at all. You both got out of the car and walked into the back lot of the museum where there were dozens of hot air balloons. Michael walked up to a man with a clipboard and made sure he had you both down to go on the next balloon. 

Unfortunately for you, that was one minute later. You both got in the basket and the man steering the balloon took off. Moments later you were looking at the ground below you. You could see everything, the clouds were far away but looked so close, the people below were nowhere in sight, it was like you were the only one in the sky, it felt magical.  _Wow, this is beautiful! Mikey really does know me better than I know myself…I guess I can stop with the silent treatment._  You turned to speak to him and saw he had his eyes clenched shut and was grasping the basket for dear life. “Mikey, babe, are you okay?”

He gripped the basket tighter and you could see his knuckles turning white, “Michael, please loosen your grip, it’s okay.”

He quickly turned to look at you and held your hand tightly, “I’m sorry I took you on here y/n, I realize how scary it is now, I just wanted to surprise you and be spontaneous but now I just want to get down.”

You held onto him and tried to console him. You expected it to be the other way around but didn’t mind that he was scared. “Babe, I’m not scared, well not by the balloon, you’re freaking me out a bit” you teased. He laughed and took a deep breath as he turned to look at the sky. You could tell he wasn’t comfortable and asked the man to take the two of you back down. He understood and obliged.

 As you were both walking back to the car Michael hugged you, “I’m sorry I ruined it baby.” You hugged him tightly, “you didn’t ruin it, it was still fun, but how about we go back to flying in planes?” He kissed your forehead, rested his head on your shoulder, and sighed, “I think I’ll stick to the ground for now.”


End file.
